The rightful owner of the throne
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Jack and Kim have been happily married for 2 years. Aquanura is in peace, Volkar hasn't done anything. Yet. Kai Brewer has been gone for years, but is back with his wife Donna? Kai is the rightful owner of the throne. How far will Jack go to protect Kim and their child? Who will become king? RATED T FOR A REASON KICK Jika, Keddie and Millie. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**Wassup peeps? Yup, it's here, THE SEQUEL TO PLEASE, CALL ME JACK! So yeah, here we go! (To all new readers, I advise you to read Please, call me Jack first, it will be helpful)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT AND ALL THINGS I JUST DON'T OWN EXCEPT FOR MY OWN OC'S AND STUFF LIKE THAT!**

**The rightful owner of the throne…**

**No one's POV**

It was a beautiful Thursday August 6. Aquanura slept peacefully, not even the birds cracking a sound. In the castle, Queen Kimberly Anne Brewer awoke on the softness of her pillow. She opened her eyes abruptly, as she felt her pillow move. She glanced up, finding her husband for two years, Jackson Michael Brewer sleeping with her nuzzled in his bare chest.

Smiling at herself, she laid back down and remembered this exact date, two years ago…

**Flashback**

_Jack took Kim's hands as Milton spoke once again. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, do you take Jackson Michael Brewer to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do." She blushed tomato red, her face staring at her such so interesting flowers on the lower half of her dress. "Jackson Michael Brewer, do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your lovely wedded wife?" Jack lifted up one of his hands, slowly pushing up Kim's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I do." He said softly, making Kim's heart melt inside. _

_"If anyone opposes to this marriage, speak now, or stay silent forever." Milton spoke, and no one made a sound. "The rings please." Jake and Katherine came walking up out of the king's wait with two little pillows in their hands. Katherine out the pillow up for Jack, who took the ring of and placed it on Kim's finger. Jake help up the pillow for Kim, who smiled at him greatly, took the ring and placed it around Jack's finger. "You may now kiss the bride." Milton said. Jack pulled Kim close and pulled her into a small, passionate kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple. They broke apart, both blushing like crazy, still not believing everything that happened the past fifteen minutes. "Oh Kim." "Yeah?"_

_"Happy birthday."_

**End of flashback**

"Morning beautiful." Jack moaned out softly, controlling a massive yawn. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "Happy two-year anniversary." He whispered in her ear softly. "Happy two-years baby." She whispered back. They laid down in a comfortable silence, loving the company of just each other, something they enjoyed every day of the past two years.

No Volkar. No Tobins. No Donna. Heaven on Earth. The Brewers have lived happily after Jack and Kim got married. The children were safely returned home, the guards that wanted to leave left, the ones that wanted to stay stayed. People became happier, wealthier, and soon Aquanura became very wealthy, even Pandora. The small, wooden houses were replaced by strong, stone houses. People became richer, and could afford all basic necessities, and even treats. Life has been happy for Aquanura, but you cannot say that about Volkar.

The Tobins came back to Volkar mad, feeling betrayed at what happened in Aquanura. They became harsher on the people, and on themselves. People were forced to work long hours for very, very low wages. People went broke, businesses closed down and people became poor. The Tobins didn't care, they needed their revenge. Donna went searching for her revenge, and what she found, couldn't be ignored. This could change life forever.

Donna married one year after Jack and Kim, on the 15th of September. She and her husband had been planning everything out for a year, and now they're coming to Aquanura to claim their property, and take their revenge.

Jack and Kim went to the throne room to be greeted by all their friends from the castle, sitting alongside the long table. Eddie, Kelsey, Grace, Yari, Julie, Milton, Mika and Jerry. All the teens have made a special connection over the past years, but Jack and Jerry's was very special, just as Kim and Mika's. They've been best friends and helped each other through a lot.

The throne room was decorated in all colours you can imagine, with a big sign that read, HAPPY TWO YEARS! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Kim and Jack got attacked by hugs. Kim opened her presents. She got a _'The Compound' _by Stephanie Bodeen from Milton and Julie. **(A/N Read the book it's awesome, and I do not own it!) **A charm bracelet from Grace, a cake from Eddie and Kelsey and all Jackie Chan movies from Yari. "OOOOH YEEEAAH!" She cried out when she received the movies. "Beat that, Jack." Yari smirked victoriously.

"Oh, I will." Jack walked to the corner of the room, picking up a box. It was covered with holes and a bow was wrapped around it. "Well Jack, the holes do not make it look that amazing." "Well, I had to make holes in it, and for your information, it did not go into the box a while ago, just before we arrived actually. Thanks dad." He sighed. Kim was anxious to open the present. She opened it and squealed in happiness.

"OH MY GOD JACK THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

**First chapter, what was Kim's present? Review!**

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! And shout out for the guest who guessed the answer right first!**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"Well, I had to make holes in it, and for your information, it did not go into the box a while ago, just before we arrived actually. Thanks dad." He sighed. Kim was anxious to open the present. She opened it and squealed in happiness.

"OH MY GOD JACK THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

**No one's POV**

"Jack, seriously, a puppy?" Yari said defeated. Jack smirked in victory as he just totally burned Yari. "Shut up Yari." Kim said playfully. Yari sighed in defeat and sat down again. "Jack, you didn't have to." Kim said. "You really wanted one, so I got you one..." Jack answered. "And?" Kim asked. Jack rubbed the best of his neck. "And so that you would stop begging for one." He quickly ducked for the punch Kim was about to throw at him. He thought.

"Yeah, I was a bit annoying right?" She said. "A bit." Everyone answered. "But it was cute." Jack added quickly. "Hey Mika and Jerry, you've got a present for Kim to right?" Grace asked. Everyone looked at Mika and Jerry who were sitting in their chair. Jerry spoke up. "Hey, we're here, that's s present for itself." "Jerry, give them the present." Mika demanded. "But Mika baby, I want to keep it." Jerry whined. Mika gave him a 'Give it to them otherwise no kisses for a week' look and Jerry gave in. "Fine, not cool mamacita, not cool." He stood up and ran towards the door. "Back in a sec." And he ran off.

"Well, let's start eating, I'm starving!" Eddie yelled out, as he started attacking the food with his hands. "I'm not eating that." The girls yelled at the sight of Eddie digging his hands in the food. The boys didn't seem to mind. "Too bad, then there is more for us." Jack joked, as he made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The girls sat around the table and started eating some freshly baked cookies and enjoyed their tea, while the boys stuffed their mouths full with everything set on the table.

Grace, being disgusted by the boy's behaviour, went over to a small table on the other side of the room, being followed by the others. They sat around the table and started doing what they do best, gossiping and telling secrets. Girl stuff, basically. **(A/N: Not being stereotypical against girls. WE ROCK!) **"I can't believe I married that." Kim said, pointing at Jack who tried to eat two waffles at a time, but miserably failed. "Well, at least he's cute." Julie said. "Yeah." Kim said dreamily, her mind drifting up to Jack's six-pack. "Kim. Kim. KIM!" Kelsey yelled. "What?" Kim answered. "You drifted off after Julie said Jack was kinda cute." Grace told Kim. "Oh." She said dreamily, her mind drifting off again. "Whatcha thinking about?" Grace asked. Kim quickly tried to make up an answer in her head, but it took too long.

"Spill." Kelsey said, and she leaned back on her chair. "Jack's six-pack." Kim said. The other girls started laughing and Kim buried her head in her lap. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." Grace said disapproving, joking of course. "What, it's true. He has an amazing six-pack." Kim said confidently. "Who has an amazing six-pack?" Jack asked from behind Kim. Kim jumped up in shock and threw herself at Jack. "Don't. Ever. Scare me like that ever again!" She said, jumping on his back, kicking him with her legs. "I'm sorry Kimmy." She gave one last punch in his stomach. "What was that for?" He asked, groaning in slight pain. "For calling me Kimmy. No one is allowed to do that. Not even you." Kim said. "That's not what you said last night." Jack said cockily. Jerry came in and heard Jack's last sentence.

"WOOOOO! My bro here finally used the 'that's not what she said last night' sentence. That took way too long Jack!" Jerry said while giving Jack a bro-hug. Jack just smiled. "And now, presents!" Mika yelled, as she out a small little box in front of Kim and Jack, who sat down at the big table. "You open it." Kim said anxiously. Jack reached for the present, but Kim quickly grabbed it away. "No, I'll do it." She grinned. Jack just chuckled at his wife's childish behaviour and looked at her unwrapping the present. There was a small jewellery box inside it and Kim opened it eagerly. It held two promise rings, signed by Mika and Jerry. Jack took his first and looked at the inscription.

_For being my brother and friend. Jerry_

"Thanks Jer." Jack said and gave Jerry a genuine hug. "You mean much to me Jack. You're like my brother and my best friend in one. I love you man." Jerry said. He started tearing up a bit. No one had ever seen Jerry this serious before. Ever. Kim took hers and looked at the description.

_To my hero and best friend forever. Mika_

"Mika, that's so sweet!" Kim said emotionally. She started crying of happiness as she stood up and hugged Mika tight. "Wow Kim, lot's of emotions here." Milton said suspiciously. "I'm a girl, that happens." Kim said. Milton knew something was up Kim might not know, but he did.

She doors opened and everyone looked at the door. "I didn't know other people were invites too." Mika whispered to Jerry. Jack stepped up to the guests. "Jack, I didn't know you were married for two years now. Oh wait, I did. And where was my invitation?" The young man asked. "Let's just say that you were not invited, partially because you were missing. And even if you weren't, you still wouldn't be invited. Please leave." Jack demanded. "And why should I? I mean, my nephew got married, became king. I have the right to know that." He said. Jack motioned for Kim to step back, but too late. "Oh, and is this your beautiful wife." The man said. The woman that was escorted by the man took her place behind Jack. The man walked towards Kim and took her hand, which he lightly kissed. Jack cringed at this sight. "Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Wife." He said. "Who are you?" Kim asked trembling. "Have I forgotten to introduce us? Well, this is my wife, Donna Tobin." "DONNA?" Kim asked unbelievingly. Donna stepped in the light, even faker than before. "And you are?" Kim asked.

"Kai, Kai Brewer. The rightful owner of the Aquanuran throne."

**Ooooh, cliffy. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. And guess what? I got an iPad. I'm super addicted to it, and especially Hay Day, this game is super funny.**

**Xxxxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll rip your head off!

**Bonjour, mes amies! Ça va? Ça va bien ! Je suis… Um… Yeah sorry about the French. I'm choosing French next year so I have to nail my tests now, but I suck. Yeah, everyone is like 'Why did you choose French if you can't do it?' Well, because otherwise I had to do German and that's even worse… Anywaysssssss….**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Wife." He said. "Who are you?" Kim asked trembling. "Have I forgotten to introduce us? Well, this is my wife, Donna Tobin." "DONNA?" Kim asked unbelievingly. Donna stepped in the light, even faker than before. "And you are?" Kim asked.

"Kai, Kai Brewer. The rightful owner of the Aquanuran throne."

**Jack's POV (Finally, a person!)**

_I can't believe he is here. He's supposed to be death, gone and away! And he's still holding Kim's hand. Seriously, I'm going to rip his head off! _"I said, get your hands off my wife." I said calmly, but dangerous. Kai let go off Kim and started walking towards me. "Jack, cousin. Aren't you happy to see me?" He replied as if we were friends. I clenched my fists, my knuckled turning white. "No, now get your ass out of my castle before I make you."

"Your castle?" He laughed. "My castle, you mean." _Oh no he didn't. _"You didn't." I warned. "Oh yes I did. Yes. I did. I went to your daddy, and said I was back. He wasn't happy with me either, but he had to." He smiled deviously. "Jack," Kim said "what does he mean?" I can't stand to see her like this. "Nothing, just go outside with the others. I will be back in a few." Kim nodded slightly as she and the others left the room. She looked back, hoping that she could stay, but I motioned for her to go away.

"Jack, just accept the fact-" "SHUT UP DONNA! I do not want to talk to you." Donna went back to a seat and sat down. "Listen Kai. You had your chance, but you left us." I said. _I can't stand this guy._ "Wrong Jack, I went _missing_." He smiled deviously, thinking he had me there.

"Very funny, but I saw you four years ago. I saw you take Devil from the stables, I saw you packing, and I saw you talking with your dad and I listened to everything. EVERYTHING! I know that you had to leave because of an attack by Holocune the next day. That you had to go away for a few years, so we could blame Holocune and make them our colony. It would have been better for all of us if you just stayed away. I'm not as dumb as you think, you know."

"Well, that's too bad nephew, because you will have to resign, and when I'm king, I can take whatever I want. And at the moment, may I say your wife is beautiful." _Oh no, not Kim. If he touches her I will rip his head off, glue if on and rip it off AGAIN! _"I swear, if you lay a hand on Kim you will be dead." I threatened. I ran out of the room to check on Kim and the others, and to explain stuff. A lot of stuff.

**Kim's POV (During the whole Kai and Jack thing)**

Jack told me and the others to leave the throne room when he and Kai became like really annoyed with each other. I don't want to leave him, but I'd better not get involved in this. _But what if he gets hurt? And Kai gets the throne? Why am I so emotional? _I noticed Milton staring at me, before he came up to me and pulled me away from the others.

"Kim, I've been noticing your behaviour lately, and I noticed that you became, well, more emotional." Milton said. "Yeah, but I'm a girl, that happens, right?" I replied simply. Girls are pretty emotional. "Yeah, but lately you've been like _really _emotional about _everything_, just like-" "LALALA SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU MILTON!" I yelled putting my fingers in my ear. "Kim just hear me out."

"Milton, I know what you're gonna say, that I'm pregnant. But I'm not alright." I said. I'm so not pregnant. "Fine Kim. But just do one test, for me?" Milton replied putting on his puppy-face. "Puppy-face only works with Jack." _I'm gonna stay strong. I'm gonna- OMG Milton's so cute! UUUGH stupid hormones. _"Fine. One test." I said. Milton smiled as he pulled me towards the hospital wing. _Oh crap._

"Kim, you're ready?" Milton asked from outside of the bathroom. I've just taken the test and yelled for Milton to come inside. "And now?" I asked. "We just wait until the beep." Milton said. We sat down and talked a little. He told me about his journey he made with Julie a few weeks ago.

BEEP

"You want to look at it, or do I?" Milton asked. _I want to, but what of its positive? _"I'll do it." I answered, as I got up and went to the table. _More like table of doom. _I picked up the test and closed my eyes. I made sure it was in front of my eyes and opened them. The sign changed my life forever.

A little pink plus sign.

"And?" Milton asked. "Milton, I'm PREGNANT!" I squealed. You cannot believe how happy I am right now. I started hopping around the room as Milton joined me. "Kim, I can't believe it!" Milton squealed. _Wait, did Milton just squeal? Oh well, he's Milton. He can do that._

"I need to tell Jack." I said as realization struck me. With this whole Kai situation he could sure use some good news. "Bring everyone to Mika and Jerry's room. I'm gonna tell them all." I said. "Don't you want to tell Jack alone first?" Milton asked. "I got Jack covered, you go get the others." I said, and I ran out of the room looking for Jack.

I took a left when I bumped into a body. _Great start of a pregnancy, falling on the floor. _I sometimes hate my conscience. Anyways, I looked up to see Jack. "Great Jack. I need to talk to you. Come with me now." I demanded, I grabbed his hand and started running to the guard towers. I stopped in front of Mika and Jerry's room and peeked inside, seeing everyone in there waiting for us.

"Jack, I need to tell you something really important, and it's hard for me to say without freaking out and I just want you to know that I love you and-" "You're rambling." Jack chuckled. "Sorry." I mumbled. "No worries, it's cute. But what did you want to tell me?" "Well, do you want to find out now or together with the others?" I asked, secretly hoping he would want to hear it at the same time, so I only have to say it once. "Together with the others, we're one big family, so, let's go." And he headed into the room.

"Everyone sit down. Kim has something to tell you all." Milton said. He looked at me reassuringly and I started to speak up. "Well, y'all know that Jack and I have been married for two years now, and that we _really _love each other, and with the whole thing that just happened we might need some good new so I'm just going to say it." I took a deep breath and let the words slip out of my mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

**Ooooh, cliffy. Yeah, I hate to read those, but I love to write them. So, how will the guys and girls, especially Jack, react to Kim's pregnancy?**

**Xxxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm going to be a father?

**Heyooo. Have to study for my economics test, and I did, lightly. Why can't they make it more interesting for God's sake? I haven't chosen it for next year, but I think I will just peek in the books of others next year. But anyways, the reactions to Kim's pregnancy. This chap is basically just a filler about the reactions, so nothing with Kai and stuff like that. Enjoy!**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"Everyone sit down. Kim has something to tell you all." Milton said. He looked at me reassuringly and I started to speak up. "Well, y'all know that Jack and I have been married for two years now, and that we _really _love each other, and with the whole thing that just happened we might need some good new so I'm just going to say it." I took a deep breath and let the words slip out of my mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

**No one's POV**

Everybody looked at Kim in amazement. Kim stood in front of the gang, waiting for a reply. She started to get nervous when no one spoke up. Jack got out of his trance and started to walk towards Kim. "You're pregnant? That means I'm going to be a-" "A father." Kim added shyly. She had the feeling Jack didn't like it.

Jack thoughts were messed. _I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father. _The words kept on repeating in his head. _OMG I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! _Jacks face broke out in a wide grin as he picked Kim up and spinned her around. "Jack put me down." Kim said. Jack put her down and started jumping around the room, singing "I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a father! Kim I love you so much! I can't believe it." Jack kept on jumping around like a little kid who ate way too much candy. "Honey, calm down. I think you're gonna faint." Kim said chuckling at her childish husband. "Sorry baby, but I'm just THIS," He ran from one side of the room to the other. "excited." He finished.

Jack grabbed his wife once again and pulled her into a happy kiss. The others were still looking at the weird man whom jumped around just seconds ago. "I'm happy alright!" Jack said. The gang were snapped out of their thoughts and started running towards the to-be parents.

The girls swarmed around Kim giving her bear hugs. The girls immediately started planning things out. Mika and Jerry were going to be the godparents, Grace and Yari would take care of the nursery, Kelsey and Eddie would do anything to keep the baby well fed and Milton and Julie would take care of her toys and education.

The guys just congratulated Jack with 'knocking Kim up' and told him everything he needed to know in case it was a boy. Jerry took Jack by his arm and guided him out of the room. When Jerry knew they were out of hearing range, he started to speak up.

"Jack, I can't believe you're going to be a father!" He yelled as he pulled Jack into a genuine hug. He pulled away and laid his hands on jack's shoulders. "And now listen. You have to take care of Kim and a baby now. Do not let the whole thing with Kai and Donna get in your way. Protect them in every way you can and just be careful. Kim, from now on, is fragile, you cannot expect what she's going to do and Kai will do anything to get her away from you. Be a good father and husband and do not let your anger to Kai get into your way, alright?" Jerry finished.

Jack had never seen Jerry this serious. Sure, Jerry had his good moments, but never had Jack heard him talk without his 'swag' language, but in full sentences. "I promise." Jack said softly. They put up their right hands and high-fived them, gripping their hands together. Jack and Jerry had become very good friends the past two years. They knew everything about each other, even Jerry's plans on proposing to Mika. Jack was also the only one who saw Jerry's smart side. Jerry was a geographical genius. He knew everything about geology, the greenhouse gases, you name it.

Jerry knew everything about Jack. He was the only one who knew Jack could play the violin, cello, guitar and the piano. And that he could sing, very well. Their friendship had grown strong, like brothers. They went back to Jerry's room and joined the others. The girls started telling about their plans from who does what. "And Jerry is going to be the godfather!" Mika exclaimed at last. "I'm going to be the godfather?" Jerry asked sweetly. Kim nodded slightly and Jerry attacked her in a bear hug. "Thank Kimmers." He whispered. "No worries." She whispered back.

"I'm going to be a godfather!" Jerry yelled. "WOOOOOO!" He did his 'Columbian war chant' and started jumping around the room. Jack joined him, and soon they were jumping around like little kids on Christmas morning, about to get their presents. Speaking of Christmas…

´HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "What?" Kim asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Milton quickly yelled. "I CALL DIBS ON THE BABY SHOWER!" The girls groaned on annoyance, and the guys (and Kim) laughed at both the girls and Milton. 'This is going to be awesome' Kim thought to herself.

But what she didn't know, it that Kai and Donna heard everything. Even Jerry's serious talk. And if they heard that, it cannot be good.

**The end. Yeah, kind of a filler, but I updated twice in two days, that's something. Well, back to economics… **

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Eggs

**Hello. I've been spending my weekend watching A very Potter musical on YouTube. Funniest thing I have ever seen! Darren Criss is in it as Harry and Lauren Lopez (Draco Malfoy) I so freaking funny! You should really check it out.**

**Go Pigfarts! (You'll understand when you watch.)**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "What?" Kim asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Milton quickly yelled. "I CALL DIBS ON THE BABY SHOWER!" The girls groaned on annoyance, and the guys (and Kim) laughed at both the girls and Milton. 'This is going to be awesome' Kim thought to herself.

But what she didn't know, it that Kai and Donna heard everything. Even Jerry's serious talk. And if they heard that, it cannot be good.

**No one's POV**

Donna and Kai retreated in their rooms as they started to plan out even further. Their recent discovery about Kim's pregnancy, Jerry's geographical knowledge and the fact that he can talk in full sentences, could be coming in handy for their plan. Kai was sitting at the desk when he found out something.

"Hey Donna, c'mere and look." He said. Donna walked towards Kai and sat down on the chair next to his. "Look, if we want to get Jack away from the throne, e should do something to Kim, lock her up or something. He will be to focused on her and we can simply take over the throne." He stated. "And then we 'divorce', you'll get Kim and reign with her, and I'll get Jack, bring him to Volkar and reign with him." Donna finished happily. "Everybody wins!" She squealed, which annoyed Kai.

"Donna, I know, just stop squealing, you're hurting my ears." Kai said annoyed, Donna shrugged and stood up. She walked over to the bed and fell down. "I'm gonna sleep." She stated, and she immediately fell asleep. Kai went back to his work, making up a master plan to achieve his goals.

**This is Voldemort, the evil line break. "I'm gonna kill Harry Potter!" **

The gang had settled down after the news Kim brought to them. They sat down in different parts of Mika and Jerry's room. Milton and Julie sat on the desk, Grace, Yari, Eddie and Kelsey sat down on the bed. Jerry sat on the ground, Mika sat on his lap, and Jack also said on the ground, with Kim's head on his head, softly stroking her hair. "So," Kim broke the silence, "what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"We could throw eggs at Jerry." Mika proposed. "No can do. Being the ninja I am, I will dodge them all." Jerry said, and he popped his collar. "Really?" Mika asked suspiciously, before getting an egg and throwing it in Jerry's face. Everyone started laughing hysterically. "Dude, where did that egg come from?" Jerry asked. "Magic." Mika replied seriously.

"Magic?" Jerry asked hopefully. "Yes Jerry, magic. It exists!" Mika yelled happy. They both got off the ground and started jumping around! "Wait, if you can do magic, you must be a… a… VAMPIRE!" Jerry yelled. Everyone started to laugh even harder. "My girlfriend is a vampire!" Jerry said in shock.

"No- Jerry- Not- Vampire- Witch." She breathed. "But witches are evil." Jerry said. "Not all sweetie." Mika said. She was looking so serious, no one knew if she was being sarcastic or not. "Wait," Yari said, "are you being sarcastic?" He asked. "Wanna find out?" Mika asked. Everyone nodded vigorously and Mika drew a wand from her back pocket.

**(A/N: I do not own any of my HP references or spells I might use. This won't be a crossover, just some spells and terms will be used from now on.)**

Everyone looked at the piece of wood impressed. No one spoke, until someone broke the silence. "You're one too?"

**Who's the other wizard/witch? Review! Short chapter, but maybe I will update again today, I think tonight (It's 4:22 PM now), there will be another chap. And tell me who you want to have as the second wizard/witch in a review or PM! Pleaseeee.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Why is killing illegal?

**And here I am again. I just thought I should include more magical thing in my story. Any proposals? And here goes the story, again.**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"No- Jerry- Not- Vampire- Witch." She breathed. "But witches are evil." Jerry said. "Not all sweetie." Mika said. She was looking so serious, no one knew if she was being sarcastic or not. "Wait," Yari said, "are you being sarcastic?" He asked. "Wanna find out?" Mika asked. Everyone nodded vigorously and Mika drew a wand from her back pocket.

Everyone looked at the piece of wood impressed. No one spoke, until someone broke the silence. "You're one too?"

**No one's POV**

Julie stood up and took a wand from her back pocket. "Julie, you're a witch?" Milton asked unbelievingly. She nodded weakly, as she made her way towards Mika. "What's yours?" Julie asked. "Holly wood, 11", phoenix feather, Nice and supple." She answered. "Yours?" "Um, Vine wood, 10¾", dragon heartstring, unyielding." She summed up.

**(Mika's wand is the first from Harry, Julie's the first of Hermione.)**

"Vine wood, cool, I've never seen one of those! Let me see." Mika said eagerly. "And you show me the phoenix feather!" Julie squealed. They studied each other's wands. "Wait, so you know about Voldemort too?" Mika asked. "Well duh, and Harry Potter!" Julie and Mika started squealing. "He's so cool, but have you heard about Neville Longbottom, I heard he killed Nagini." Julie said. "So true!" Jerry had a confused look on his face. "Who is Harry Potter? And Voldemort? And what in the name of Earth is a Neville?"

The girls laughed at Jerry's confusion, and started telling the story of Harry Potter. "Oh, so Neville is a person! And Nagini a snake." Jerry said. He was happy he understood something, because the rest was just one big blur. "But," Jack interrupted, "Kim and I have somewhere to go to. See you later!" Jack said. He got up quickly and took Kim by her hand and dragged her out of the room. Jack kept on pulling her arm. "Jack, where are we going to?" She laugh-asked. "You'll see. Okay now, close your eyes." Kim closed her eyes and followed Jack through the hallways.

"Okay, now open." Kim opened her eyes. "SURPRISE!" The Crawford's yelled. Kim let a tear slip as she ran into the arms of her siblings. Rudy, now 23, got a girlfriend **(I know right?)**, Anya Martinez, Yup, Martinez. She's Jerry's aunt. They have been dating for one year now. Daniel and Katherine, both 15, are, well, teenagers. Clara and Jake, 12 and 13 years old, were playing in the back of the room, and Samantha, now 7, was dancing with her stuffed animal Jack. It was a small dog.

Speaking of dogs. "WOOF. WOOF." Kim heard the small little puppy, and ran to it. "Hey Jack, we haven't thought of a name yet." Kim noticed. Kai stepped up from behind and spoke. "Maybe you should call it sweet, sweet revenge." He smirked. Kim quickly stood up, hiding behind Jack. "Kai, go. This is none of your bees-wax." Jack said. "What, I can't congratulate my future _wife_?" Kai smirked. Kim gasped and came out from behind Jack. "What do you mean, I would never marry _you_." She said, putting venom in the word you.

"Oh dear you will, it says so right about…" He pointed a part in the Aquanuran law book. "Here." Kim snatched the book away and read the section out loud.

_Once a prince, higher in row for king, appears while Aquanura is in reign of another, the new king inherits all the king's possessions._

"Well, for your information, Jack doesn't possess me." Kim hissed. "You're his wife, which is kind of a way of possessing." Kai stated. Jack stepped up. "So, if you become king, you get everything?" He asked. Kai nodded. "And I'm left with nothing?" He asked insecure. Kai nodded again. "Kai, just take the stupid throne, take my stuff, but leave Kim alone. I will not let you guide me around and let me do everything you want, forget it, I'm not your dog." He stated. "Well, let's make this more interesting." Kai said.

Kai started walking towards Kim and laid a hand of her belly. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this, would you?" He said evilly. Jack boiled with anger. "Oh no you didn't." Jack warned. He clenched his fists. The feeling in his knuckles were gone, and his knuckles also turned white. "I guess I did. You disobey me, and it is going down." He warned, before quietly leaving the room. "Jack," Kim breathed, "did he just threaten the baby?" She asked. "Yes, yes he did." Jack said. His mind was racing with two question. _What now? And Why is killing someone illegal? _

"Baby?" Rudy asked. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Kim said, still a bit shocked. Samantha stood up. "Baby, as in I'm gonna be an auntie?" She asked sweetly. Kim smiled at Sam, not letting her worry. "Yes, you're gonna be an auntie." She said. Samantha ran towards Kim and tackled her in a hug, and the others followed soon. Kim hugged back and looked happy, but in her mind, she couldn't let the thought of Kai's threat go.

She looked over at Jack, who was pacing around the corner of the room. Jack was just as afraid as Kim. "Kim," Rudy said, "We need to talk about that guy and the little one later." Kim nodded and went back to Sam, who was telling her all about the first tea party of the baby.

**And done, sorry for the wait, I said I was gonna update yesterday but I had to give a swimming lesson and I just didn't feel like writing.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover.**


	7. Chapter 7: I found out a way

**Bazinga.**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"Baby?" Rudy asked. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Kim said, still a bit shocked. Samantha stood up. "Baby, as in I'm gonna be an auntie?" She asked sweetly. Kim smiled at Sam, not letting her worry. "Yes, you're gonna be an auntie." She said. Samantha ran towards Kim and tackled her in a hug, and the others followed soon. Kim hugged back and looked happy, but in her mind, she couldn't let the thought of Kai's threat go.

She looked over at Jack, who was pacing around the corner of the room. Jack was just as afraid as Kim. "Kim," Rudy said, "We need to talk about that guy and the little one later." Kim nodded and went back to Sam, who was telling her all about the first tea party of the baby.

**No one's POV**

Jack left Kim and her family alone to enjoy their time together as much as possible. He went to his room and started thinking about how he could have Kim and the baby to be let out of his family problems. He took a paper and started noting things down:

**_Thing I can do to save the baby, and Kim…_**

_1) Let them escape_

_2) Let Mika and Julie do wizard stuff on them_

_3) Divorce Kim_

He thought about it. The first one probably won't work, since Kai had power over the guards too. The second one was too scary, since Jack had no knowledge about the wizard stuff. The third one was his best option, but he couldn't divorce Kim. He loved her way too much, but in this way she wouldn't be his possession anymore. "I'm sorry Kim." He said softly, knowing what he had to do.

**This is McGonagall, the headmaster line-break. "I've always wanted to use that spell."**

The next day Jack woke up in his chair. His hair was ruffled, his clothes were wrinkled. Everything was a mess, fitting perfectly with his thoughts. 'A mess. One total mess.' He thought, before getting up and going down to the kitchen. He quickly ran down, took a sandwich and some cheese and ran up to his old room before anyone noticed he was awake. He sat down on his old bed and ate the sandwich. He knew he had to do it today.

He just freaking knew, but he didn't want to. Sure, it was about the only way to keep them safe, but he loved her. He heard footsteps and quickly locked the door before anyone could come in. He heard Mika's voice asking for him. "Jack, you in here?" She asked, turning the knob. "Alohomora." And the door opened. "How did you?" "Colloportus." And the door locked. "I'm not even gonna ask." Jack said. He fell down and Mika sat beside him. "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I found a way to get Kim and the baby away from Kai but I don't want to tell her because I love her and this is not something she'll like." Jack rambled. "What is it?" Jack inhaled deeply. "I need to divorce her." Mika gasped, but calmed down quickly. "You gotta do what you gotta do, but we're on your side. If that's best, you have to do it." Mika got up again. "Thanks." Jack smiled. "Alohomora. Come on, we've got something to do." Jack got up and followed Mika. They went to his and Kim's room. "But first, Accio toothbrush, you're gonna brush yo teeth, change yo clothes and do something about that hair." She said, ruffling his hair. "Give me 5 minutes." Mika nodded and went to his desk. "Wingardium Leviosa." And a pen lifted into the air. Jack knew he was never going to be able to understand magic.

After five minutes, Jack came out of the bathroom and he and Mika went to the throne room. Once there, Kim and Jerry were waiting for them. "On sec. Homenum Revelio. Yup, we're good." Mika said, she dragged Jerry away and locked the door. "So," Kim started off, "what do you want to tell me?" Kim asked. "I found a way to get Kai not to marry you." Jack said. "That's great!" Kim responded. "What is it?" Jack sighed and inhaled deeply. "Kim, we need to divorce."

**Cliffy! I'm so mean… **

**Spell list:**

**Alohomora: **Used to open and unlock doors.

**Accio: **Used to summon an object.

**Wingardium Leviosa: **Levitates and moves a target.

**Homenum Revelio: **Reveals human presence in the vicinity of the caster.

**Colloportus: **Used to close and lock a door.

**Just for the people who don't know. And thanks to the guest 'NoName' for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	8. Chapter 8: Kim's nephew

**I'm back. I felt bad for leaving you with a cliffy like that, so here's the next chapter! There is just something I want to say:**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! I can't believe I got 2,706 views, 61 reviews, 16 favorites, 21 followers and my first community with this story! And that for only 7 chapters! You can't believe how proud I am that I have reached this, and I love you all so much! It just really makes me happy. Anyways…**

Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':

After five minutes, Jack came out of the bathroom and he and Mika went to the throne room. Once there, Kim and Jerry were waiting for them. "On sec. Homenum Revelio. Yup, we're good." Mika said, she dragged Jerry away and locked the door. "So," Kim started off, "what do you want to tell me?" Kim asked. "I found a way to get Kai not to marry you." Jack said. "That's great!" Kim responded. "What is it?" Jack sighed and inhaled deeply. "Kim, we need to divorce."

No one's POV

"Wh-what?" Kim choked out. The tears sprung into her eyes, as she heard Jack say those dreadful words. "You want us to divorce! I thought you loved me! Just amazing, abandoning me when I carry you child!" Kim yelled, before running away as fast as she could. She shook the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. "Mika, open the fucking door!" She yelled, but knowing Mika was long gone, she gave up and collapsed on the ground, sobbing hysterically.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Jack thought. He quickly ran over to his wife and tried to comfort her. "Get your hands of off me." She snarled. "Kim let me explain." Jack begged. "What is there to explain _Jack_? What?" She sobbed. "It's just that… In this way… Please stop crying first." He begged. Kim looked up, seeing his eyes filled with sorrow. She contained her sobbing and let Jack explain.

"If we divorce, you're not one of my 'possessions' anymore, you might have to leave the castle, but Kai won't be able to hurt you anymore, and in that way you don't have to marry him. You can just live safely in Aquanura with the baby and I'll take care of this. I just don't want you to get hurt." Jack said. Kim knew he was telling the truth by looking at him. She flung her arms around his neck. "Just don't ever scare me like that ever again Jackson! Ever!" She sobbed. "You can't just do this to a pregnant woman. In case you forgot, hormones!" She laughed. Jack laughed along with his soon-to-be ex-wife. "Just promise me you won't forget me." Kim said. "I promise. The whole reason I do this is for your sake, and as soon as it's over, I will buy you the most expensive ring in the world and buy every flower possible, and throw the biggest wedding ever to be given!" Jack said. "Thanks Jack." Kim said quietly. They hugged once more before they stood up to tell the king about their divorce plans.

This is Sheldon Cooper, the smart line break. "Bazinga."

Jack and Kim arrived at the king's room, together with Mika and Eddie. "Homenum Revelio." Mika casted. A small blue dot appeared in the right corner of the hallway. "Someone's here." Mika walked towards the spot and casted her next spell. "Levicorpus." A figure got dragged up by its feet, now dangling in the air. "Draco Malfoy, long time no see." Mika snarled. "Mika Yamada, Nice to see you." He snarled back.

"What in the name of Dumbledore's beard are you doing here?" Mika asked. "Let me down first, thank you very much." Draco huffed. "Fine." Mika moved her wand and Draco fell onto the ground. "Ouch, that hurts Yamada." "Good, you deserved that." Mika said back. "Now again, what in the name of Dumbledore's beard are you doing here?" "I just came to get my niece." He said. "Honest!" He pleaded. "Niece?" Mika asked. "Yeah, Kimberly, Rudy told me to get her." Draco said.

"Why do I keep hearing my- OH MY GOD DRACO!" Kim ran towards her nephew and hugged him. "Wait, you know about Dumbledore, so that means you're a- AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME? What kind of family are you?" Kim gasped. "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to." Draco apologized. "Well, not as pure blood as you say, _Malfoy_." Mika snatched. "For your information, she's a half-blood. And I wasn't supposed to say that." Draco finished quickly.

"What in the name of Dumbldingie's beard am I?" Kim asked. Draco sighed. "First, Dumbledore, second, a half-blood. Half wizard, half muggle." He explained. "And a muggle is?" Kim asked. "A non-magical human, like those two." Mika said, pointing at Eddie and Jack. "So I can do magic too?" Kim asked. "Yup." Draco said.

"Wait a minute Draco." Mika interrupted. "You're still the bad guy, so why should I believe you?" "Well, I am Kim's nephew." Draco reasoned. "But you're still a Death Eater!" Mika accused. "No, seriously. I had to do that, I had to let the Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts, I had to disarm Dumbledore, and I had to go to my parents before the last battle. I know I was a coward back then, but I need to make it up. I went to Fred's funeral. The Weasley's forgave me, even Granger forgave me, why can't you?" Draco pleaded. "Because of your stupidness, my brother is dead." Mika snarled. "He got killed by Bellatrix in sixth year, and she killed him, and you let her in!" Mika screeched.

"And I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "Apology accepted." Mika gave in. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to do something." Mika said. "Homenum Revelio." Now no blue spots appeared. "Safe." Mika said, before Kim and Jack went into the king's room.

**And done. Yup, I included Draco Malfoy in the story, he will probably be the only HP character involved, or not? But it won't be a crossover. But yeah, short chapter, but I think I will update soon. Review on your thoughts and ideas for the story. And again, thank you so much!**

**New spell: Levicorpus: **The victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles.

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	9. Small author's note

**Hey guys, it's me.**

**I've been gettong reviews later about the magic and stuff. Thanks for telling me it's pretty confusing so let me explain the parts in it ans why I put it there.**

**First off, Malfoy is only going to be in there as a filler, he will be gone after next chapter, I just couldn't think of anything.**

**Second, the magic will only play a small part. What I am mostly going to use is just 'Homenum Revelio' so they can see if people are there.**

**Yes, Kimis a half-blood, but because she just found out, she won't be doing magic a lot, because she isn't educated and stuff. **

**I don't really have ideas for the story, so maybe PM me with yours?**

**I will try and keep the magic part really minor, just maybe references.**

**Sorry if I confused you and sorry this isn't an update.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	10. Chapter 9: Duel and a gender

**I'm back. Sorry for the author's note but I just felt like I had to explain it. And now, the next chapter, and is has got a twist in it…**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne': **

"Wait a minute Draco." Mika interrupted. "You're still the bad guy, so why should I believe you?" "Well, I am Kim's nephew." Draco reasoned. "But you're still a Death Eater!" Mika accused. "No, seriously. I had to do that, I had to let the Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts, I had to disarm Dumbledore, and I had to go to my parents before the last battle. I know I was a coward back then, but I need to make it up. I went to Fred's funeral. The Weasley's forgave me, even Granger forgave me, why can't you?" Draco pleaded. "Because of your stupidness, my brother is dead." Mika snarled. "He got killed by Bellatrix in sixth year, and she killed him, and you let her in!" Mika screeched.

"And I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "Apology accepted." Mika gave in. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to do something." Mika said. "Homenum Revelio." Now no blue spots appeared. "Safe." Mika said, before Kim and Jack went into the king's room.

**No one's POV**

"Kim, before you go in there." Malfoy said. "I need to leave, but just visit Rudy soon, he's worried about you." Kim nodded and went into the king's room with Jack. "Goodbye Yamada." "Bye Malfoy." Mika responded, and Malfoy vanished.

Jack and Kim walked inside. Jack's father was settled behind his desk. "Dad, we need to talk to you." Jack said. "It's about Kai isn't it?" Jack's father asked. Kim nodded and sat down on the sofa, next to Jack. "Well, Kai said he could take all my possessions, which, according to him, include Kim. And I don't want that, so I thought maybe Kim and I should get a divorce so she isn't my 'property' anymore." Jack said. Jack's father, who I will now call Lane, stared at him is disbelief.

"Jack, why would you make such an unneeded decision?" He asked dumbfounded. Jack's head shot up. "Unneeded? So there is another way?" He asked excitedly. "Yes, but it is hard. You have to prove that you should be King." Lane said. "How?" Kim asked. "A duel." Lane said. "No. No. No." Jack mumbled. "Anything but that. My ass got beaten last time." Jack begged.

"Well, divorcing Kim is a possibility." Lane trailed off. "No, it's not. Not since there is another way. SO fine, I'll do it." Jack sighed. "What duel?" Kim asked. "A duel. Two people compete about something they want, the winner gets it, the loser gets nothing." Lane explained. "Well, that can't be that hard, right Jack?" Kim said. "Last time me and Kai fought was five years ago, we fought about a horse, Devil. He wanted to race Devil, but I wanted to race on Devil too, since Major broke his ankle. We fought and he broke my leg. It was the only time I've been defeated." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry Jack, if you don't want to, you don't have to do this." Kim said. "But I want to do this, I don't want to divorce you or hurt you, and this is the only way I can do that, I love you, so I need to do this." Jack smiled. Kim started tearing up and took Jack in her arms. "Dad, arrange that duel." Jack said. "No problem." Lane responded, before leaving the room, going to Kai and arranging the duel.

Kim and Jack followed Lane out of the room, and settled down in their own. "By the way Kim, did that test say how far you were along?" Jack asked. "I don't know, I didn't look." Kim answered truthfully. "Want to find out?" Jack asked. Kim nodded her head and went to the hospital wing with Jack. Kim did the test and they waited for the result.

BEEP

"Wow, a plus sign, didn't expect that." Kim said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes at his wife and looked how far she was along. "Wow, you're four months already, where is the bump?" Jack asked playfully, before lifting up Kim's shirt until under her bra and poked it. Kim giggled and slapped his hand away. "I guess it's a really small baby." Kim giggled. "But after three months you can see the gender, right?" Kim asked. "I think so." Jack responded. "Wanna go to Milton and find out?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and they went to find Milton.

They found Milton on their way to the library. He just gave Julie some flowers and was on his way to the kitchen to get a snack, but as soon as Jack and Kim told him the news about Kim being four months along, Milton didn't wait and immediately took Kim's hand and dragged her to the echo room.

Kim smiled at the feeling of the cold gel on her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to find out the gender!" Milton squealed excitedly. "What do you think it is?" Jack asked Kim. "I hope for a boy, and that she will be just like you." Kim smiled. "Ahw, I also want it to be like me." Jack said cockily. Kim swatted his arm. "Kidding, I don't care, as long as it's healthy and-" "It's a girl." Milton said. Jack stood up from his chair and started jumping. "It's a girl! Yay, I'm so happy!" Jack said. "Jack, you know you look weird, right?" Kim laughed. "Yes, yes I do. But now I know that I will get a girl, who's hopefully just like you."

**(That rhyme was a funny coincidence.)**

Lane bursts into the room. "Finding out the gender without me?" He asked. "How did you know?" Jack asked Lane. "I heard you on the other side of the castle." Lane joked, but you could see he was serious. "Oh." Jack mouthed. Kim couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and started laughing hysterically, soon to be joined by Milton and Lane. "But dad, when is the duel?" Jack asked. "In five months." Lane answered. "That's far away." Jack said. "Yes, but Kai wanted it in five months. It will be held on the 21st of January." Lane said.

"Wait, but January will be my due month, curious that he planned it then." Kim noticed. "Yeah, it's like he knows ev-ery-thing- OH MY GOD HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! I hope he just doesn't know about Mika and Julie and you being-mphfm." Jack got cut off by Kim's hand on Jack's mouth. "Being what?" Lane asked. Kim smiled and answered with a simple 'Nothing'.

Then the door went open, revealing a person they really didn't want to see. "Shouldn't leave your pregnancy test lying around in the hospital wing." Donna smirked, before she and Kai entered the room. "So, how's my son?" Kai asked. Kim stood up. "First, she's a girl. Second, she's Jack's daughter, not yours, and third, I didn't allow you to come in, so leave." Kim hissed. "I'll leave, but don't worry, see you in five months Jack, ready to get your butt kicked?" Kai and Donna laughed and left the room. "I'm gonna RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Jack yelled, earning a small smile from Kim.

**And done. So, how was the twist. Good news, KICK DOESN'T DIVORCE! Yaaaaaay, but now Jack has to duel Kai. Jack and Kim are having a baby girl. And now, a long awaited question: How will she be called. She will have two names, so … … Brewer. I'll put a poll on my profile with names. The one with the most votes will be her first name, the one with the second most votes, will be her middle name.**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	11. Chapter 10: Duel day

**Hey guys. I'm back. I'm super excited for this weekend for nationals. Me and my friend are also playing a game. She has to call me Jack for a week and I have to call her Bobby. This gives me the right to do HAIR FLIPS! Haha, anyways, the score for the names…**

**2 votes for Skai**

**1 vote for Luna, Belle, Jade, Demi, Alex, Emma and Anna.**

**Keep on voting! And I don't think many chapters will be left, it will be a lot shorter than Please, call me Jack. This will probably take four more chapters, maybe five? With an epilogue, because I'm not continueing after this, but I will start up a new story, Kickin'it of course.**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

Then the door went open, revealing a person they really didn't want to see. "Shouldn't leave your pregnancy test lying around in the hospital wing." Donna smirked, before she and Kai entered the room. "So, how's my son?" Kai asked. Kim stood up. "First, she's a girl. Second, she's Jack's daughter, not yours, and third, I didn't allow you to come in, so leave." Kim hissed. "I'll leave, but don't worry, see you in five months Jack, ready to get your butt kicked?" Kai and Donna laughed and left the room. "I'm gonna RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Jack yelled, earning a small smile from Kim.

**I am a line break with and artichoke on Jupiter. I skip to five months later…**

"Jack, wait for me." Kim puffed as she walked up the stairs. The bump that hadn't shown at first, grew out to be a gigantic one. "Kimmy, you okay?" Jack asked. "Yes _Jackie_, everything is just peachy!" She yelled. "Mood swings." Jack sang. "I do not have mood swings Jackson!" Kim yelled. Jack chuckled before reaching out to his wife, helping her up. They reached the top of the stairs. "Oh my God Jack thank you so much!" She flung her arms around his neck.

"Again, mood swings." He said, only this time Kim laughed. "Jack, stop it. You're killing me." She breathed. "Let's get you to bed, tomorrow is the big day." Jack said. "Oh yeah, the duel, do you know what it is already?" Kim asked. "No, they will announce it tomorrow, but I bet _Kai _found it out already." He said, putting venom on the name of his cousin. "C'mon, it can't be that bad." Kim said. Jack nodded and led Kim up to their bedroom.

"Just go sleep, and call me when you need something." He smiled, before retreating from their room. Jack made his way to the kitchen, where he met up with Eddie, Milton and Jerry. "Dude, the tournament is tomorrow, you better get your ass up and do something!" Jerry exclaimed. "Jer, he doesn't know what the tournament is yet." Milton sighed. Jack went to the fridge and took out some iced-tea. "Milton's right." Jack said, as he filled his glass, and gulped it down in three times, before filling it again. "Dude, stop drinking so much." Jerry said. Jack just gave him a 'I do whatever I want' look and went back to his iced-tea.

"I'm gonna go to bed, tomorrow's the big day, and I do not wish to fall asleep during the biggest tournament of my life." Jack sighed. "Yeah, if you lose, you lose everything, and I mean everything. You lose the kingdom, Kim, the baby-mphfhmp." Eddie quickly flung his hand over Jerry's mouth. "Sleep tight." Eddie smiled, before hitting Jerry on the back of his head. Jack chuckled at his friends, before going back to his room, and slept next to his wife, maybe for the last time.

**This is a time skip, time skip, time skip. This is a time skip, so deal with it.**

Many people gathered around the arena. Today the King and his cousin would fight over the throne. For the people, it was just about the throne. They didn't know about the other strings attached to it. The Royal box soon filled with Jack's parents, Kim's siblings, Donna and Kim. Kim hadn't been feeling very well today, so she decided to sit in the back, so she could go the restroom really quick if needed.

"Welcome, welcome to the battle of Royalness. Let the battlers come in!" Jack and Kai set foot on grounds. Slowly did they stand in front of each other. "The competition will be…. KARATE! We will be starting in five minutes." Kim was overly excited, since Jack was now a fifth degree black belt. Jack got to Jerry, who suited him up in his gi and helped with his band. "You got this bro, you got this." He kept repeating. Jack knew he had to win this.

He was a better fighter than before, so he knew he could win this. He stepped back on the field, Kai in front of him. Kim felt weird, her head was spinning and her belly hurts, a lot. Kai and Jack got into their fighting stances. The referee was counting. Kim felt a liquid between her legs.

"3… 2… 1…" "STOP!" Kim yelled. The crowd looked up to the queen. Jack rushed over to his wife. "Kim, what's wrong." Kim breathed heavily, and could barely get the words out. "Jack, m-my water just broke."

**And done. Cliffhanger! Kim went into labor! What now with the duel, will Jack have to continue, or will he stay with Kim? What will happen? Find out when I'm updating again which is going to be in approximately one week.**

**Xx Skai (Not my real name, but I will be signing off with it from now one, since it's way shorter than BurkelyDuffieldLover)**


	12. Chapter 11: This is your mommy

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just haven't had much time with school, nationals and stuff. I keep bragging about it but I'm just so happy I came in 30****th**** of my whole country in my age group (12-14 ish) Anyways, Kim's water broke, what now?**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

He was a better fighter than before, so he knew he could win this. He stepped back on the field, Kai in front of him. Kim felt weird, her head was spinning and her belly hurts, a lot. Kai and Jack got into their fighting stances. The referee was counting. Kim felt a liquid between her legs.

"3… 2… 1…" "STOP!" Kim yelled. The crowd looked up to the queen. Jack rushed over to his wife. "Kim, what's wrong." Kim breathed heavily, and could barely get the words out. "Jack, m-my water just broke."

**Jack's POV**

"You're what just what?" I blurted out. I know it sounded stupid, but when this happens, you have to expect this. "OUCH!" Kim screeched. I quickly sat her down on the bench. I held Kim's hand as she squeezed it really tight, so tight I wouldn't be surprised if it broke.

"Jack, come back here, we need to finish, oh wait, start something here." Kai smirked. 'Can't that guy see I'm a little busy right now?' I thought. "Little busy here Kai." I spoke impatiently. "Giving up, are you? Well, that means that I win." He smirked. 'Oh no he didn't.' "Kimmy, I'll be back in two minutes, but I need to rip his head off." **(I think that's like Jack's catchphrase in this story, ya know?)**

I walked towards Kai and launched a fist into his face. He fell down, but stood up quickly. "Jack, just face it, you're too weak to fight me. You're scared." He mocked. 'Oh that's _it_!' "Kai, shut the fuck up! Nobody cares about you! Win the duel, have your kingdom, but Kim needs me. And if you lay one hand on her, I'll rip your head off seriously, but right now, you're weak. _You're _scared, because you knew it was today, right?" I asked.

"I may or may not have visited an elf to ask." Kai said. I launched another fist at his face, before doing a roundhouse kick and eventually kicking him in the place where guys do NOT want to be kicked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Good luck with your wife, 'cuz you ain't getting mine." I said, before turning around and running to Kim.

Milton and I carried Kim to the hospital wing, before laying her down in the bed and trying to make everything ready for the baby's arrival. Milton was ordering everyone around, not being shy at all. 'He would make one heck of a commander.' I thought to myself. Jerry and Eddie were just recklessly following Milton's orders, as were Grace, Yari and Kelsey. Mika and I were sitting next to Kim, holding both of her hands tightly.

Eventually, the actual labor began. "1… 2… 3… PUSH." Milton yelled. Kim pushed as hard as she could. I could feel my hand becoming numb as she squeezed it tighter.

SLAP

"Ouch Kimmy, what was that for?" I winced. "For doing this to me. I swear, the next time you carry the baby, my God!" She yelled. "Oh, there's going to be a next time?" I mocked. "Jack, no time for jokes. Kim, PUSH!" Milton said.

**About two hours of labor later (I really do not know what happens in there… Not pregnant, and not planning on this to happen to me for the coming ten years.)**

No one's POV

Jack cut the umbilical cord of his new born little girl. He helped the doctors clean her up, and the doctors brought her to Kim. Kim took the baby in her hands, and gently caressed her cheek. "She's beautiful, just like you." Jack said, kissing Kim's forehead.

The two stared at the baby for a few minutes, taking in the sight of their new-born in. Their child. Their _first _child. Jack took over the baby from Kim and started walking around with it. "Look baby, this is your bed for now, and this is the door, and this is your super awesome daddy." Kim giggled at Jack's stupid, but adorable, behavior. "And this you must remember good. This is your beautiful mommy who I really love and from whom I know loves you dearly. She's super amazing and you've found yourself a great mommy." He said, smiling sweetly at the baby and Kim.

Jack gave the baby back to Kim and sat down next to her. The doctor came in. "Queen Kimberly, how are you doing?" The doctor asked. Kim was way too tired to complain about him calling her Kimberly. "Tired, but so happy." She said. "Great, now, have you two decided on a name yet?"He asked. Jack looked at Kim. Kim looked at Jack. "Jack, you decide. I think you need it." She said, pointing to his bruised hand, and thinking about Kai. Jack thought deeply, before saying out loud, what he thought was the perfect name.

"Luna Emma Brewer."

**The end. These were the two names chosen by the audience. Emma tied with Skai, but since I'm kinda using that name now, and because I think Emma is beautiful, the little girl is now called Luna Emma Brewer. Thanks for voting everyone.**

**By the way, this story will probably have about two more chapters and an epilogue, and after that I'm continuing my series of one shots "Just shoot for the stars" and quickly finishing up "We shouldn't be doing this". After that, a new Kickin' it story will be ready.**

**Here are some plots – **

**Kickin' it in Hogwarts – **The Wasabi warriors are Hogwarts students! Follow them through funny situations with Dumbledore, awkward ones with Snape, and why is the back of Quirell's turban yelling ouch?

**Synchronized – **Kim is an internationally famous synchronized swimmer. Jack is a soccer player. Together, they're the youngest people to play in the Olympic Games of 2013 in the Netherlands (Or another country, this is just easiest for me), by 15 and 16 years of age. When they meet, will they fall in love, or in water? Will they hit on each other, or will Jack get hit by a soccer ball?

**You spin my world – **Jack and Kim are DJ's. They're super talented, loved by the people, did I forget something? Oh yeah, they _Hate _each other's guts. When they have to collaborate on a song, what will happen? A few heads will be (figuratively) ripped off and sparks will fly. "You spin my world."

**Betrayed – **Kim's parents started a foster family when she was five years old. At the age of seven, they took in a girl, Donna. They loved each other dearly, but what happens when Donna betrays Kim and her family, and leaves them behind in a puddle of drama. Kim is lost, can Jack help her? *Based on a true story*

**Yeah, the last one said *Based on a true story*, but it's not creepy, just a bit depressing. The last one is kinda based around me, but the part with Jack and everything is added. And it will be changed to make it a tiny bit more interesting in the end. But these are some plots, feel free to review or PM me some.**

**Xx Skai**


	13. Chapter 12: Better than ripping heads of

**Hello people of the world. Thank you so much for reviewing this! So, for the new story, due to PM's and reviews, the score is…**

**Synchronized – 5**

**You spin my world – 9**

**Kickin' it in Hogwarts – 11**

**Betrayed – 4**

**It looks like people really love the Hogwarts idea. Keep voting! For the summaries, see the authors note on the bottom of the last chapter. I'm also putting a poll on my profile, to make it easier for y'all (And me). Anyways…**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

Jack gave the baby back to Kim and sat down next to her. The doctor came in. "Queen Kimberly, how are you doing?" The doctor asked. Kim was way too tired to complain about him calling her Kimberly. "Tired, but so happy." She said. "Great, now, have you two decided on a name yet?"He asked. Jack looked at Kim. Kim looked at Jack. "Jack, you decide. I think you need it." She said, pointing to his bruised hand, and thinking about Kai. Jack thought deeply, before saying out loud, what he thought was the perfect name.

"Luna Emma Brewer."

**No one's POV**

"That's a beautiful name sire. I will record it in the birth certificate, and for you Kimberly, you will have to stay for the night, but tomorrow you and Luna are free to go." The doctor smiled, before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room. "She's beautiful." Jack murmured. "I know, you've said it a million times." Kim smiled, looking at the baby. "This time, I was talking about you." He smiled. He quickly pecked Kim before standing up.

"But, as you probably know, I need to go and say sorry to Kai for punching him in the face." Jack said. He turned around and headed for the door. "You're not going to say sorry, are you?" Kim laughed. Jack shook his head as he exited the room. He turned in some hallways. He took a left, another left, a right, THUD! Jack fell on the ground while bumping into someone. He quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry… Never mind I'm not sorry." He said, seeing Kai. "So, how's Kim doing? And what about little Alexia?" Kai asked. "Who?" Jack asked confused. "Alexia, my _daughter_." Kai smirked. Jack grabbed Kai by his collar and pushed him into the wall. "Listen up you brat. Kim is my wife. _Luna _is my daughter. Get that in your stupid little head." Jack hissed. "Jeez, chill. We still need to fight, you know? Nothing is still officially yours." Kai said.

Jack got angry, but did the only sensible thing he could do. "Alright, tomorrow, 5 PM in the arena. No exceptions, no fleeing, just fighting." Jack said. "Okay." Kai agreed. They shook hands and went their separate ways. 'Gross, now I've got Kai spread all over my hand.' Jack thought, before leaving for the bathroom to wash his hands.

**This is Jerry, the super swasome line break. "We're gonna skip to the duel yo. Nothing interesting really happened, but something interesting is gonna happen, and not just the duel." **

All the citizens of Aquanura sat down in the arena once again. Kim and Luna were seated in a separate room for Luna's health, and Kim watched the fight from a distance, together with the gang, who joined her there. "JACK! JACK!" The boys chanted. "Guys, go do that outside, this isn't good for Luna." Kim sneered. The guys mumbled a few 'sorry' and 'well, the squealing isn't helping either' before they left. The girls gathered around the baby again and started ahwing.

Jack and Kai got into their fighting positions, as Lane came on the field. "Are you ready?" He asked. Jack and Kai nodded fiercely, ready to fight. "Ready… set… FIGHT!"

Kai charged at Jack. Jack ducked away and threw a punch at Kai's face, which hit him square in the nose. Jack did a roundhouse kick and forced Kai on the ground. "ROUND ONE FOR JACKSON!" "It's Jack!" Jack yelled. Kai got up again and wiped the blood from his nose. "Ready… set… FIGHT!"

Jack did a dragon kick, but Kai caught it and flipped Jack. Jack quickly sprung up again and dodged Kai's fist coming towards his face. Jack kicked Kai in the stomach and Kai launched he hand at Jack's stomach. Kai swiftly pulled out a knife a slashed Jack's stomach. Jack fell down, groaning in pain. Kai hid the knife again, letting it remain out of sight. Lane ran towards his son. "Jack, are you okay?" He asked. "He has a knife." Jack groaned. "Nope, just really long fingernails." Kai smirked. "ROUND TWO FOR KAI!" The announcer yelled.

"Jack, can you do it?" Lane asked. Jack could feel every muscle in his body burn. The gap in his stomach yearned in pain. But he knew he had to get up. For Kim. For Aquanura. For his friends, and the newest addition to his list, for Luna. Jack slowly got up, pain rushing through his body. "I'm not letting him win this easily." Jack said. "Ready… set… FIGHT!"

Kim watched Jack fighting. She saw how determined he was. She saw that he was in pain, that he needed to stop, but she knew that he won't. She sure found herself one awesome husband.

Jack stumbled to Kai and launched a punch at his face. Jack glanced to Kai's hand and noticed the small knife sticking out. He swiftly took Kai's arm in his hands and pulled him into a headlock. He grabbed the knife and threw it across the arena. "Now that, is just pathetic." Jack smirked, before twisting Kai and throwing him on the ground. Kai got up and tried to kick Jack, but Jack ducked.

The pain in jack's body was indescribable, he knew he wouldn't last for long. Jack decided to make one last move, and if that didn't work, it will be the end. Jack jumped up in the air, flipped backwards and kicked Kai right in his face. Jack got back up on his feet. 'This is it,' he thought, 'now or never'.

Jack waited for Kai to stand up. He waited to get punched in the face. But the punch never came. "ROUND THREE FOR OUR WINNER… JACKSON BREWER KING OF AQUANURA!" The announcer announced. 'I won, I WON!' Jack thought. Jack wanted to run to Kim, but as soon as he tried, he fell down, pain gashing through his body. He saw Kim coming down, Mika holding Luna upstairs. Kim sat down next to Jack and hugged him tight.

"You did it Jack. You saved me. And Luna. And the kingdom! We'd be lost with him in reign." Kim said smiling. Jack felt like the happiest man on Earth. He saw Donna running to Kai, trying to help him up, but falling down in the process. He chuckled at them. When Donna and Kai managed to get back up, they left. "See you later, suckers!" Jack yelled after them. 'This is better than ripping their heads off.'

**Jack won! Yay, they're safe! I'm sad that I have to announce this, but next chapter will be the epilogue, and then the series will be finished. This story and Please, call me jack have been so amazing for me, because these were my two first real good working stories. I love you all, and don't forget to vote for the new story. **

**Love you all, Skai**


	14. Chapter 13: EPILOGUE

**Hello. I'm a little bit down now, because this is the last chapter of the rightful owner of the throne, and with that, I'm closing of this series. I'm not going to keep on blabbing now, I'll do that at the end.**

**Previously on 'The rightful owner of the throne':**

"You did it Jack. You saved me. And Luna. And the kingdom! We'd be lost with him in reign." Kim said smiling. Jack felt like the happiest man on Earth. He saw Donna running to Kai, trying to help him up, but falling down in the process. He chuckled at them. When Donna and Kai managed to get back up, they left. "See you later, suckers!" Jack yelled after them. 'This is better than ripping their heads off.'

**No one's POV (5 years later)**

Jack and Kim were laying in their bed, tangled in each other's arms. Since that day five years ago, the kingdom has done well. Let me tell you what happened.

Let's start with Kai and Donna. After Jack beat Kai, they went back to Volkar. They reigned Volkar with hate, and the people were sick of it. After two years, the people started a rebellion. None of the grains and minerals of Volkar were left. The rebels stormed the castle, breaking in and destroying all the pride of their heir. None of the royals had made the rebellion.

**(Imagine the rebellion of District 11 in the Hunger Games)**

Soon after the rebellion, Volkar allied with Aquanura. Jack and Kim took over the reign of Volkar, besides their task to reign over Aquanura. The two kingdoms now live in peace with each other as one great kingdom. The people are happy, the riches in the villages return. The peace had finally settled in the kingdoms, and therefore, in the lives of the people.

What about Jerry's proposal? He proposed to Mika as soon as Jack won. Everyone was focused around Jack and the others, so Jerry slipped Mika away from the others. Jack's victory had made him realize that with the slightest of wrong, you could lose everything. Jerry just got on his knee, pulled out the box and gave an overwhelming speech, without any 'swag language' or grammatical errors. Mika had jumped around in happiness as she accepted. They shared a passionate kiss before running back to the others. They've now been married for four years, and had twins, Pepito and Antonio, and with a little one on the way.

Milton and Julie traveled the world, roaming around new cities and kingdoms, searching for anything they could find. Milton and Julie never got married, even though Milton is still looking at the cultures for the best marriage possible. He's proposing when they get to France, to get married under the Eifel Tower, something Julie has always dreamt of.

Kelsey and Eddie began their own food court. It turned out that Kelsey had a talent for management, and she started the business with Eddie. 'Wasabi Munches' is now the best food court in the world. They got married last year, and have one little boy named Aaron.

Grace and Yari became head guards of Volkar. They moved in the castle together and turned Volkar in everything except a rotten place filled with army people. They mobilized everyone with a gun, so they could learn when and when not to use it. The army force of Volkar is now strong, so strong, no one even dares to begin a war with Volkar or Aquanura, knowing that they're going to lose. Grace liked it this way, because then there would be no war. Grace and Yari got married two years ago, when Grace and Yari almost fought to their deaths, but wanted to get married before they died.

**(Imagine the scene where Elizabeth and Will get married in Pirates of the Caribbean on the ship by Barbossa (I think). CUTE!)**

And finally, Jack and Kim. Jack and Kim reigned over the two kingdoms with joy. They brought the people closer together, now forming one big kingdom. Tomorrow, Jack was going to sign the treaty to connect Volkar and Aquanura, forming one great kingdom.

Kim had been pregnant with two other children the past years. With this, Alex Jerry Brewer and Jessie Mika Brewer came to the world as twins. Jessie was younger than Alex by 5 minutes. Alex was an exact copy of his father. Cocky, overprotective and he could be really selfish. He had spent way too much time with 'Uncle' Jerry, so now he had become a great prankster, at the age of three. Jessie was a typical girl. Everything was pink, purple and more pink. She has hundreds of dolls and toys, so much she got a room just for them. She loved to dress up. Kim and Jack didn't know from who she got it, because it sure wasn't her mother.

Later it turned out that she had been spending time with Kelsey a lot.

"Mommy, daddy! Wake up!" Five-year old Luna yelled while jumping on her parents bed. "Luna, shut up." Jack groaned in his pillow. "But daddy, today you're gonna sign the treaty! You promised to name it after me!" She whined. Jack got up in a sitting position and took the little girl on his lap. "Sweety, that's tomorrow, today's my lazy day." Jack said. "But that's what you said yesterday." Luna whined. Jack groaned and fell back in his pillow. "I'll be back." Luna said threatingly. Jack chuckled and fell asleep again.

"BREWER TORNADO!" The three children yelled, before running around their parents room. "What the- ALEX GET OF OF- WOAH!" And Jack fell of the bed. "Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked worried. "Yeah." Jack mumbled, holding his head. "You three are going to get it." He said. "You wouldn't." Luna said. Jack grinned evilly. "Oh yeah he would." Kim smiled.

Kim quickly charged at the door and stood in front of it, not letting the children escape. "Daddy, remember, you love us, you don't want us to- HAHAHHA DAD STOP HAHA TCKLING HA ME." Luna yelled between laughs. Soon Kim joined in and charged at Alex and Jessie.

When the five were done, they laid down on the bed. Everyone's hair messy, heavily breathing from the last ten minutes. Jessie silently crept up to one of the pillows, grabbed it and hit Alex square in the face. "PWILLOW FWIGHT!" She yelled. Everyone got their pillows and started hitting each other.

They were a happy family, and nothing could ever damage that, ever.

**The end. This is the first time I've done and epilogue, how was it?**

**But, thank you all sooooooooooooo much for reviewing/favouriting/following and everything else! You've all been such sweethearts and I love y'all so much. It saddens me that I finished the 'Please, call me Jack' series. I'm really proud of myself that I can reach this. I couldn't have done it with the support of my amazing friends. They helped me and believed in me, and if I were ever to write a book, the promised they would buy it.**

**Onto the important news, I've been thinking about the new story. At first, I was really confused about whether to take 'Synchronized' or 'You spin my world'. Nothing has ever been done like 'Synchronized', but I love the plot of 'You spin my world", so I've decided to…**

**Start off with 'YOU SPIN MY WORLD', and later start off with 'SYNCHRONIZED' if I have time. I have my test week in one and a half week, so I won't be posting a lot the coming two weeks, but after that I have seriously NOTHING to do, so I can update whenever I want.**

**I love you all**

**Skai**


End file.
